Himeno, Princess of Disaster
by Nimiko
Summary: Would the Leafe Knights be able to bring Himeno back from the endless darkness of her mind or would they be destroyed in the process? If you wish to know how this fanfic finishes please read and REVIEW! I'll be looking foward to your reviews.
1. Tainted Hearts

_Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters!_

_AN: Before I start the fanfic, I would like to thank Larania for letting me use the picture I'm using for Himeno. snuggles Larania HeeHeeHee! I hope you like the fanfic Nia! An I hope the rest of you do too!_

_Himeno awoke to the sun shinning through her blinds, she gently smiled as memories from the night before arose. "We. . .did. . .it. . ." Her tears flowed down her soft rosie cheeks, as she held herself. "It's all over, The Princess of Disaster is gone. . .for good." She walked out on to her balcony and watered her flowers. "Oh mom you would of been so proud of me. . ." She glanced over the balcony for a moment, as she noticed her father being gloomy._

_Himeno leaped over the balcony rail, and landed on top of her father. "Oh thanks dad for catching me!" She said with a vibrant smile as her father laid twitching on the ground. "N-N-No problem Himeno. . ." "So Dad what's wrong? Did you run out of clay, so now you can't make hideous art figures anymore?" Himeno said as she sat next to her father as she laid her head upon his shoulder. "So really what's wrong?" She said as she closed her eyes to block the sun out. "Hayate quit. . .Now who am I going to talk with when I eat my lunch." It felt like a dagger had been plunged into her heart. Hayate. . . She got up without a moments hesitation and ran to the Leafe Knights apartment._

_To her dismay the door was ajar, the place had been wiped clean. Only a piece of paper laid out on the counter. Her soft voice trembled as she read it. Hayate. . .Sasame. . .Goh. . Kei. . .Mannen. . .Hajime. . .Shin. . .Why have you left me. . . Himeno ran out the room, as she held onto the piece of paper. Go to where I first met him! Go to the park near school! Himeno turned the corner and tackled a man from behind. "HAYATE! HAYATE! HAYATE!" She screamed as her tears finally fell from her eyes. "Um. . .Excuse me but do I know you?" She looked up and saw that it wasn't him, and felt so embarrassed. "Um. . .Um. . .Um. . .Well. . .See. . .Um" She heard a sigh come from behind her as someone picked her up off the guy she was crushing. "Hayate. . ."_

_"I'm sorry sometimes she forgets to take her meds. . .Isn't that right Himeno?" She ignored him as she looked into his eyes. "Hayate. . .Why?. . ." He sat her down as they walked away. "Are job is done. . .We're no longer needed. . ." "Hayate! You know that isn't true! I need you and the rest of the leafe knights! Please don't leave me. . .Please." Hayate turned his head the other way as he avoided looking her in her eyes. "Himeno I'm sorry. . ." Hayate said as he vanished. Himeno fell to the ground clutching her sides. Himeno could feel everything slip away from her, her vision went blurry as she only had one thought in her mind. The thought of hate. The hate she felt towards everything, wishing to bring people the pain and agony she was feeling._

_As she laid on the ground unconceince her mind still dwelling on what just happened. "Hayate. How I loathe you Fenryl was right. . .You only use the Pretear until the job is done. . .Then you get up and leave. . .Like nothing happen." A voice could be heard whispering faster and faster. "Destroy, Destroy, Destroy Them All! Destroy, Destroy, Destroy Them All! Destroy, Destroy, Destroy Them All!" Faster and faster this voice sung in her head. "Himeno felt a serge of power run through her whole body. "Why should I care what happens to this pitiful planet? Destroy them all, destroy all the happy couples all the people that believe in love, and all the plants. . .I need leafe. . ." Himeno laughed coldly. _

_Himeno awoke a few moments later, she sat up to see people standing over her murmuring things about is she okay. "Oh no dear don't try and move." A man said as he put his hand on Himeno's shoulder. She gave a low growl as she stood up and pushed the people out her way. She walked back to the mansion, and sat by the water fountain where she first met the rest of the leafe knights. "I don't want this anymore. . .Take my power and make it as dark as the night sky. . .turn my blood as cold as snow. . .give me the power of darkness. . .to destroy all that is. . .An turn it into whatever I please. . ." The clouds turned dark as Himeno's body became as light as a feather, and ascended into the ominous clouds. The Leafe Knights ran into the garden as they realized they was to late. Himeno had been engulfed in hatred for the world she once loved with great passion. _

_AN: I hope you like the first chapter, much love to Larania for letting me use her picture._


	2. Fairwell To Hayate!

Disclaimer: I don't own none of the Pretear characters, but I do own Horithu. HA!

AN: I hope you like this chapter as much as the first chapter! http/ And this is the picture of Himeno Princess of Disater. Please read and REVIEW! An now let the stort continue!

It has been three weeks since they last seen Himeno. "Is Himeno. . .coming back?" Shin asked as he looked up into Goh's eyes with tears threatening to fall. "I wish I could say I knew. . ." "It's rather useless. . .just to sit here and mop about, each day that passes her powers grow stronger. She's already stronger than Fenryl was. . .We have to destroy Himeno. . ." Hayate grabbed Kei by the shirt as he growled. "We're not going to do nothing of the sort!" "What other way is there?" Goh sighed as he rest his head in his hands. "Hayate is right! We can't! We're talking about Himeno! Our Himeno!" Mannan cried out. "SHE'S NO LONGER HIMENO!" A voice roared from behind Hayate. "Sa. . .Sa. . Me. . .What are you saying?. . ." Hajime said as he stood up wiping tears from his eyes. "We all saw how it affected Takako. . .And how t changed her from the sweet girl we knew into something else. . ." "Hayate there's no other way to avoid this. . .We have to." Kei said as he walked up to Hayate and put his hand on his shoulder.

Somewhere Else

Himeno sat on her thorne as she twirled her hair in between her fingers. "So they plan on destroying me. . ." Himeno smirked as she glanced over at her orb of the earth. "Yes my lady. . ." "How did you come past this information?" She said as she walked towards the young man that was infront of her. "I-I-I bugged the place they're in." Himeno placed a finger upon her lips as she smiled. "Clever you knew they'll be able to sense my demon transporters, so you. . .planted devices of science. . ." "Y-Y-Yes my lady." She twirled around as her dress fluttered. "Soon the world shall be captured by the true bliss of what is darkness. . .They shall feel the pains and sorrows of the world. . ." She laughed as she ran over to the glass wall looking into the the adrk abyss of her world. "Soon. . .Soon. . .I shall have the whole world to their knees. . ." "M-M-May I go my lady?" The boy that still had his head bowed in respect to Himeno. "Yes of course Horithu, you may leave you're presence is no longer needed for the time beinging." She said as she didn't even cast a glance at the young boy.

Meanwhile

Hayate stood at the fountain where him and Himeno first preted. "Seems so long ago. . ." "Yes. . .It does. . ." Himeno sat upon a bench as she slightly glared at Hayate. "Hi. . .meno. . ." "Heh. . .So you remeber my name?" Himeno said as she walked towards a tree. "Himeno, why?" Hayata said as he ran towards her cupping her in his arms. "AWAY HAAAAAAAAYATE!" She screamed sending a blast of energy at Hayate making him fly into a tree. She trembled with anger as dark energy spilled over the ground. "If you truly cared you would of stayed. . .You would of stayed!" Himeno laid her hand on the tree her and Mawata planted zapping it and three other trees of it's leafe. Hayate stubled to his feet as he reached his hand out towards Himeno. "Please don't Himeno. . .I-I-I L-" "ENOUGH HAYATE!" Himeno opened up a tunnel in her hand, that seemed to never end. A dark vine with eyes, and teeth lurched out at Hayateand pierced him through the heart. "AAAAAAAAAH! Himeno retracted the vine, leaving a trail of blood, as Hayate body hit the floor. "I summon thee Horithu!" The boy that was at the castle with her appeared next to Himeno, with his head bowed. "Y-Y-Yes my lady?. . ." "Come and get Hate's body, we have plans for this knight. . ." She said as her lips curled into a milicous smile. Horithu picked up Hayate's body as he walked back to Himeno's side.

The rest of the leafe knights transported to the spot by the fountain. "HIMENO!" Sasame screamed as he looked at the lifeless body of his friend. Mannan, Hajime, and Shin backed away as they looked at the trail of blood leading towards Himeno's right hand. "Seems like you're to late Leafe Knights. . .That'll be two times in a row. Wouldn't it?" She let out a bone chilling laugh as her and Horithu that was still holding Hayate's limp body, was engulfed into a black portal. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYATE!" Sasame screamed as tears streamed down his face. He clutched the grass in frustration blaming himself for not being there for Hayate. "He's gone. . .He's gone!" Goh walked up to Sasame and put his hand on his shoulder as he said "See now Mannan, Hajime, and Shin. . .Himeno has been lost to the darkness of her mind and heart. . .We have to destroy her. . ."

AN: Wow I hope you guys liked this chapter. I was sorta like "should I post it or not", but as you can see I decided to post. Well anywho please review I like seeing reviews! V Peace People! Oh and visit http/ this is the picture of Himeno Princess of Disater.


	3. There's A Chance!

1Disclaimer: I don't own none of the Pretear characters I hope you're happy now!

AN: I hope you guys like this chapter I know I like it! Now on to the fan fic!

Himeno sat on her throne, as she looked across the room at Hayate's body that was strapped down into a chair. "Horithu. . .come forth." Horithu appeared in front of her kneeling down with his head bowed. "Y-Y-Yes my lady? What do you need?" She lightly yawned as she covered her mouth. "I shall be off to bed now. . .Watch him. . .and don't let him escape. . ." She said as she glared at him. She walked off an went into her bedroom chambers. Horithu stood up, and glared at Hayate. So this is the man, my lady loves so much? Hmm. Horithu withdrew his dagger from its sheath as he walked towards Hayate. He placed the tip of it against his soft neck, and gently glided along Hayate's neck.

"If you're going to kill me. . .Kill me, and get it done with already. . ." A smirk slithered onto Horithu's face as he leaned against the table that was infront of Hayate. "So you do not wish to see your dear Himeno's face again?" "She tried to kill me but failed, and how can I love a monster like that?" Hayate's voice boomed throughout the whole room. "She is beauty beyond beauty! An she did kill you. . .but she decided she didn't want you to die. . ." Horithu growled. Hayate had a smug look upon his face as slowly removed his hands from the ropes. "So you are in love with Himeno? An yet she's quite taken with me?" Horithu sprung at Hayate with hate in his eyes. They wrestled on the ground as Hayate tried to pry the dagger from his hands, Horithu fell onto his stomach letting out a loud grunting sound.

Hayate slowly got up as blood dripped from his hands onto the floor. "W-W-What have I done?" The blood of another is on my hands. . ."Himeno walked out of her chambers wearing her bed sheets wrapped around her body. "Horithu what is this noi–" She clapsed a hand over her mouth as she ran over to Horithu's body completely ignoring Hayate. "HORITHU! HORITHU! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" She held his body in her arms as tears started to flow down her face, an onto his face. "M-M-My Lady. . ." He softly spoke as he looked into Himeno's eyes and placed his hand on her cheek. "P-P-Please don't weep for me, you're far to beautiful to weep for someone. . ." "Sssssh don't speak, safe your energy. You have to live Horithu. . ." She lightly smiled down at him. "My Lady. . . love you. . .An I will keep on loving you even after death parts us from one another. . ."

Himeno sniffled as she kissed Horithu on his soft lips, with the last of his energy he kissed back. She sat there holding his limp body as his blood drenched her bed sheets. "Now. . .I am. . .Truly alone. . ." She got up holding his body walking past Hayate without a word. "Himeno. . .I-I-I. . ." "Hayate leave this place. . ." She said in a cold voice as she kept on walking out of the room. Hayate stood there all alone, he looked down on the dried blood on his hands as he thought to himself. I'm sorry Horithu, my your soul rest in peace. . .But at least I know Himeno's heart still beats inside.

AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter REVIEW, I love seeing your comments about my work. Ciao!


	4. Himeno Come Back!

Disclaimer: I own no one.

AN: I am really really sorry for the long pause in my fan fic. An I would like to say thanks to ice05. I promise I will try an make this chapter better than the others. So please read and review.

Himeno laid Horithu's body on a stone tablet in the lower dungeon. "Horithu I shall give you life again. . .but you won't have no mrmories of me nor this place. . .I cannot see you suffer no more because of me. Your heart is pure with light, and my heart has been plunged into darkness." Himeno lightly traced his face with her hand as she then leaned down and kissed his lips. A dark purple cloud was now hovering above them. Himeno stepped back as she watched Horithu ascend into the cloud. Himeno heard his breaths. 'Thank you Horithu for everything. . .' Soon the cloud disapperated along with horithu's body.

Hayate was just about to disapperate when he felt a sudden surge of lonlyness. Himeno was the only person he truly ever cared so much about, he never got the chance to teller her. An now he know he'll never get the chance to. Hayate slammed his fist against the door. 'It's all my fault. . .It was my fault that Takako went into the darkness. . .And now the same thing has happened with Himeno. . .Should I really be a Leafe Knight. . .If I can't protect the Pretears?' He clutched his chest as he could feel his heart beat faster and faster. 'I can't take it no more! I lost. . .I lost everything! If I can't have her because I am a Leafe Knight. . .Then I have no will to live. . .'

Himeno stood behind him as she gently smiled as she schemed up a plan. She wrapped her arms around Hayate as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh Hayate. . .Please don't go. . .I need you. . .If you go then I'll be alone. . .In this huge palace. . ." Hayate laid his hand on Himeno's hand. Hayate could feel his pain and suffering slip away. "Himeno I love you an I will protect you with my life. . .I won't let no harm come to you." "Really?" Hayate nod his head as he turned around and kissed her on her soft lips that he has been longing to kiss for a life time. Himeno kissed back as she gently smiled as she played her plan over and over again in her mind.

'Meanwhile'

Mawata watered Himeno's plants that was on her balcony. 'Himeno where are you?' She could feel her tears slide down her rosie cheeks. "Crying won't bring her back." Mawata turned around fast but found no one behind her. She turned back to finish watering the flowers. She let out a scream as Sasame was right infront of her, his face only a few inches away from hers. "Heh. Sorry I couldn't resist." He jumped off the balcony's rail and landed right behind Mawata. She turned around as she stumbbled backwards. All the sudden her foot landed on a gardening tool, as she started to fall backwards she could feel a hand caress her back. She opened her eyes and looked into Sasame's eyes.

"I think hanging around Himeno her clumsyness somehow got passed on to you." She blushed furiously. "Yeah. . ." Her eyes widened as she stood up straight she grabbed Sasame's shirt while more tears started to form. "Where is she? Where's Himeno? Why havn't she come home?" Sasame turned his gaze away from Mawata's. "I don't know where she is, and I don't think she will ever return. . ." Mawata let go of his shirt as she walked passed Sasame and into Himeno's room. "Why would she not come back?. . ." Her voice was about to crack, and her body trembled. "I don't want to worry you, so I cannot tell you. . ." "SASAME WHY? I AM HER SISTER I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW, WHAT'S GOING ON WITH HER! I-I-IF SHE'S IN DANGER THEN I WILL TRY AND HELP HER! I WON'T LOSE ANOTHER FAMILY MEMBER!" Mawata fell to her knees as she cupped her face in her hands and started sobbing. Sasame walked to her and kneeled beside her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't think there's anyway that you can save her. . .But if you wish to know. . .I won't deny you that right to know. . ." Mawata looked into Sasame's eyes. "Thank you." He smiled lightly as he laid a kiss on Mawata's lips. "As you know if a Pretear has a weak heart, she is at risk of becoming what we call the 'Princess Curse'." "What exactly is the Princess Curse?" Sasame sighed he didn't want to talk about something so gloomy but he knew Mawata had the right to know. "Depending on the Pretear if she is engulfed in Hate she will become the Princess of Disaster. . .If she is engulfed in sadness she will become the Princess of Sorrow. . .What ever bad emotion they feel will make them a different person. Only wanting to destroy the world and cause pain and suffering to everyone and zap the Leafe from everything. . ." "So. . .Himeno became a Princess. . .?" Sasame turned his head away from Mawata's eyes he couldn't bear to see her cry.

"I know Himeno. . .She has a strong heart. . .She'll fight that curse off. The old Himeno is somewhere deep inside her. I know I can't help but I'll pray for her safe return until then I will wait her for her return." Sasame looked at her as he smiled. "Mawata you really have a strong heart." "It's all thanks to you. . ." She said as she blushed slightly. "No. . .You always had a strong heart. . .I just helped you realize you did." 'Himeno please return. . .Please. . .'

AN: I hope you guys like it. I tried my best, and I think I did a little better with the spelling. Well read and review people! Ciao!


End file.
